


Happy Birthday, Mr. Milligan

by Synnerxx



Series: Blinding'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Happy, M/M, Multi, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Adam's birthday and all he wants is to know why they're all in his house at eight in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Milligan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyknightanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/gifts).



> Written for ladyknightanka since her birthday was yesterday and she is amazing. <3 Hope you enjoy this, bb. Also I totally made up Adam's age because I'm too lazy to go look up how old he really is.

Adam wakes up slowly, brain still wanting to cling to the last of his nice, deep sleep, but he yawns and drags his mind into consciousness. He intends to roll over and tuck himself back into the warmth of either Michael or Lucifer, but all he feels is cold sheets as though neither of them had slept in bed with him that night.

He frowns and looks on his other side, but no one is there either. With a groan, he gets up and shuffles into the bathroom before heading out into the living room. There's no one in sight, but he can hear muffled voices coming from the kitchen and he stumbles in that direction, still half asleep.

He blinks in the bright light of the kitchen and stares at the sheer amount of people there. Michael and Lucifer are by the oven, both of them staring at the timer on it. Gabriel is on the counter beside them, a jar of half-eaten frosting in one hand, a spoon in the other. Dean, Sam, and Bobby are at the kitchen table, arguing over the best way to frost a cake with a spoon or a knife. Castiel is beside Gabriel, occasionally being fed spoonfuls of frosting by the older Angel.

"Um, what are you all doing in my kitchen at-" Adam glances at the microwave clock, "Eight in the morning?"

All the conversation stops and everyone turns to face him. He shrinks back a little, still not used to the sheer amount of attention he gets these days and is very aware that he's dressed only in sweat pants.

Gabriel is the first to speak. "Happy birthday, baby Winchester!"

Adam rolls his eyes at the nickname. "Thanks, now why are you all here?"

"To celebrate, duh." Gabriel jabs the spoon at him before dipping it back in the frosting can and handing both to Castiel.

Castiel frowns down at the sticky can, but doesn't protest. He's used to Gabriel doing these things to him.

"It's your birthday, so we're here to celebrate! Have a party, a bash, a jamboree, if you will." Gabriel flashes him a brilliant grin and slaps him on the shoulder.

"You're all here just for my birthday?" Adam says in disbelief.

Dean and Sam look vaguely guilty and Adam wonders why. That's not true. He knows why. Despite all the assurances and long conversations about it, Sam and Dean will never forgive themselves for leaving him in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer. Especially not Sam because Sam was in there with him and he was saved, well, mostly saved.

Adam has forgiven them and that's really all he cares about. Well, that and why they're in his house at eight in the morning when he's sure his birthday party thing could have waited until a decent hour.

The timer dings and Michael opens the door of the oven. The most amazing scent wafts out of the oven and Adam inhales deeply, all previous complaints forgotten.

"Is that red velvet cake?" He asks, breathing in again.

"Yeah, your favorite, right?" Lucifer smiles at him.

"Yeah. It looks great!" Adam peers closer at the two perfect round cakes that Michael places on the counter to cool before he frosts each of them.

"Alright, out with all of you. They need to cool and then I need to frost them, so out." Michael shakes his dish towel at them and everyone gets up and wanders out to the living room.

There's a stack of presents on the couch that Adam didn't notice when he first shuffled into the living room.

"Happy birthday, man. Open some gifts." Dean encourages him, claiming the armchair before Sam can and sticking his tongue out at Sam's bitchface.

Bobby calls them both idjits, wishes Adam a happy birthday and takes a seat on the couch next to the presents. He picks on out at random and hands it to Adam.

Gabriel looks gleeful. "Mine first!"

Castiel slides past Adam with a soft "Happy birthday, Adam" and sits on the window seat as Adam carefully unwraps the gift, careful not to tear the paper and grins to himself at Dean's practically tangible impatience.

Finally, all the paper is off and Adam takes the lid off the box. He looks inside and immediately slams the lid back on while Gabriel cackles next to him, face flushing a bright red.

"Gabriel! You did not get me that for my birthday!" Adam shrieks, voice pitched higher than he would like.

"Of course, baby Winchester. You think I don't know what goes on in your bedroom? You need to liven things up a bit!" Gabriel continues to cackle.

"Moving on." Bobby says gruffly, handing Adam the next gift.

"You had better not know what's going on in our bedroom, Gabriel." Michael comes out of the kitchen briefly to wave a frosting covered knife in Gabriel's direction. Gabriel appears in front of him on his knees and licks some of the frosting off of the knife, looking up at Michael with hooded eyes. Michael rolls his eyes and jerks the knife away from Gabriel and mutters about how unsanitary that is and goes back into the kitchen while Gabriel snickers to himself. He catches Castiel's eye though and quiets down, watching Adam open the next gift, from Sam and Dean, in the same careful manner as before.

Sam has given him a book on different spells and Dean has given him a new lighter, bright silver engraved with the protection symbol that he has tattooed on the inside of his wrist, the one that Sam and Dean both have too, and a spare key to the Impala which is so huge for Dean and Adam as well that all Adam can do is smile and thank Dean. Dean looks gruff, but accepts the thanks with a nod and a small smile of his own, moving to hug Adam after Sam gathers him up in too long arms.

Bobby has gotten him a new book on potions and a new tablet while Castiel has given him a variety of drawing pencils, both colored and black, to use. He thanks everyone and then they're all being herded by Lucifer into the kitchen again to eat cake.

Everyone sings to him, despite Adam's protests, and Adam blows out his candles. There are twenty three of them exactly. It takes Adam two breaths to get them all out. Gabriel makes snide comments, Lucifer elbows him in the side and he glares. Adam laughs and Dean sticks his finger in the frosting, much to Michael's horror. Sam sighs and Bobby calls them all idjits.

Everyone sits around, chatting and generally having a good time, before they all start heading out the door, one by one, wishing Adam a happy birthday as they go. He smiles and nods.

Later, after all the gifts have been put away, the kitchen scrubbed to a shine, Adam curls with Lucifer and Michael in bed.

"What's your gifts?" Adam murmurs.

"I think we should use some of Gabriel's gifts on you. Our complete attention devoted to you, Adam. In every single way." Lucifer purrs.

Adam finds that he likes this idea very much.

Very much indeed.


End file.
